W ostatniej chwili
"W ostatniej chwili" - opowiadanie autorstwa EkawekiDxC przeznaczone na UR. Opis Opowiadanie dzieli się na dwie części. Pierwsza pisana jest z puntu widzenia Izabeli, a druga, Fineasza. Młodzi w wyniku nie chcianych wydarzeń urywają kontakt, jednak oboje chcą go odnowić. Żadne z nich nie chce pierwsze podać ręki. Poza tym, Izabela ukrywa przed wszystkimi pewien sekret, który odbiera jej chęć do życia. *Wybrany gatunek - dramat Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Baljeet Tjinder *Buford Van Stomm *Pepe Pan Dziobak *Heinz Dundersztyc *Fretka Flynn *Adyson Sweetwater *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Lawrence Fletcher Fabuła Część 1 Lato. Siedemnasty rok mojego życia rozpoczął się tydzień temu. Kolejne urodziny spędzone samotnie. Nie myślcie, że opowiadam wam tę historię, abym mogła się poużalać nad sobą. Nic z tych rzeczy! Po prostu stwierdzam fakt, który nie wzbudza we mnie wyższych uczuć typu smutek, rozpacz, czy chęć targnięcia się na swoje życie. Wierzcie mi, wolę wieść życie samotniczki, aniżeli unieszczęśliwiać bliskie mi osoby. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy poszłam do pierwszej klasy gimnazjum. Wtedy zaczęłam czuć dziwny ból w piersiach. Nic nadzwyczajnego, zwłaszcza w tym wieku. Mimo to, czułam że coś było nie tak. Najprostsze ćwiczenia takie jak bieganie, czy gry zespołowe wywoływały u mnie zadyszkę do tego stopnia iż nie miałam siły do kontynuowania ćwiczeń. Mama zaczęła się niepokoić po kilku tygodniach. Poszła ze mną do lekarza, jednak na jednym badaniu się nie skończyło. Lekarze wszczęli wnikliwe dochodzenie w sprawie moich płuc. Nie muszę chyba mówić jaki był wynik. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu twarzy mamy gdy się dowiedziała. Łzy które spływały jej po policzkach bolały mnie bardziej aniżeli rak zadomowiony w moich płuchach. Tak, dobrze przeczytaliście, nie musicie inwestować w okulary. Umieram. Umieram już czwarty rok, bo na prawdę ciężko nazwać to życiem. Jak już mówiłam, minął tydzień od moich urodzin. Moim jedynym gościem była babcia, która w prezencie dała mi kopertę z kilkoma dolarami. Owy prezent czeka na komodzie. Nie chcę wydać tych pieniędzy na cokolwiek, wolę oszczędzać je na coś na prawdę ważnego. Nie, nie chodzi tu o mój pogrzeb. Od tego są polisy na życie. Leżałam na łóżku do góry brzuchem czytając mój ulubiony magazyn po raz setny. Następny numer miał wyjść dopiero za tydzień, więc bez większego entuzjazmu wałkowałam dział mody. Żadna z kreacji przedstawiona przez pseudo specjalistów nie przekonywała mnie chociażby do chodzenia w niej na pole. Czyżby bezguście stało się modne? Jeśli tak, to współczuję modelką. Od czytania wyrwało mnie pukanie do drzwi. Byłam wtedy sama, więc bez wahania zeszłam na dół. Z początku myślałam, że to moja babcia. Odkąd dowiedziała się o mojej przypadłości, dość często nas odwiedza, najczęściej z moim ulubionym ciastem. Jakże się jednak zdziwiłam. W progu stał czarnoskóry chłopak z czarnymi jak smoła kręconymi włosami. Ubrany był w ciemno - niebieską bluzę, a na niej kamizelka tego samego koloru z zieloną kratą. Do tego założył granatowe spodnie, oraz klasyczne trampki. Był to Baljeet Tjinder, mój stary przyjaciel. Nie widzieliśmy się od zakończenia drugiej klasy liceum. Całe dwa miesiące, to trochę dużo. -Cześć Baljeet. - przywitałam go bez entuzjazmu, nie wpuszczając go do środka. -C-cześć Izabela. - wyjąkał. Widziałam na jego twarzy rumieniec. Dobrze wiedziałam, że podkochuje się we mnie od piątej klasy podstawówki. Myślałam, że szybko mu przejdzie, jednak myliłam się. Nawet gdy zerwałam kontakty z paczką, ten nie odpuszczał. Dzwonił do mnie, wysyłał SMSy, siadał obok mnie na każdej lekcji. Nie chciałam go od siebie odpychać, jednak jeszcze bardziej nie chciałam, by cierpiał po tym, jak odejdę. Lekarze i tak nie dawali mi szans, to był cud, że stałam teraz na przeciw niego. Oczywiście, nie powiedziałam mu o tym. Nikomu nie powiedziałam. -Tak się zastanawiałem - kontynuował - i doszedłem do wniosku, że dawno cię nie było. No wiesz, u Fineasza i Ferba. Przygryzłam wargi starając się nie płakać. Strasznie mi ich brakowało, szczególnie Fineasza. Podkochiwałam się w nim od przedszkola i obawiam się, że jeszcze mi nie przeszło. -Minęło kilka lat. -odpowiedziałam - Myślę, że jakoś sobie radzicie. -Dajemy radę. - uśmiechnął się krzywo. - Ale bez ciebie jest jakoś tak... pusto. - odparł łapiąc prawą dłonią za swoje lewe ramię. - Brakuje nam twojego entuzjazmu, uśmiechu, tej niezapomnianej kwestii "Co robicie?". Odkąd to pytanie przestało padać w ogródku, nie powstaje tam żaden wynalazek. -Fineasz i Ferb nic nie budują, ponieważ mają dziewczyny, Baljeet. - sprostowałam. - Ciężko, żeby Fineasz olewał Adyson dla kolejki górskiej. Fineasz i Adyson... To jeden z tematów, na który wolę nie rozmawiać. Zawsze gdy wyobrażałam sobie dziewczynę Flynn'a, widziałam siebie. - Może masz rację.-odpowiedział, unikając mnie wzrokiem.-Ale wiesz, może byś tak wpadła do ogródka? Chociaż ten jeden raz. - Dziękuję za propozycję, Baljeet. Doceniam twoje starania, ale to raczej nie wyjdzie. Fineasz ma już swój świat, w którym nie ma dla mnie miejsca.-Wypowiadając te słowa, miałam wrażenie, że powiedziałam zdecydowanie za dużo. Nie myśląc długo, szybko dodałam.-Chyba musisz już iść. Wtedy zamknęłam drzwi, tuż przed jego nosem. Nie pukał więcej, prawdopodobnie poszedł do swoich przyjaciół. Czułam się beznadziejnie. Samotność dusiła mnie, jak sznury człowieka który jest duszony. Nie jest to jakaś piękna metafora, poruszająca serce, ale lepsze to, niż nic. Nie chciałam dłużej o tym myśleć, chcąc zająć czymś umysł, włączyłam telewizor. Przełączałam z kanału, na kanał. Gdy już chciałam wyłączyć to beznadziejnie brzmiące pudło, coś przykuło moją uwagę. Na ekranie pojawił się mężczyzna w średnim wieku, o brązowych oczach. Ubrany był w biały kitel. Najbardziej jednak w oczy, rzucił mi się jego garb. Usiadłam na kanapie, wpatrując się w niego wręcz zahipnotyzowana. -Nudzi cię twoje życie?-zapytał, patrząc w kamerę.-Chcesz zdobyć najbardziej satysfakcjonujący zawód na terenie trzech stanów?-przy każdym jego pytaniu, potakiwałam. Miałam wrażenie, że czyta mi w myślach.-Koniecznie odwiedź Spółkę Zło, umieszczoną w Centrum Danville! Jestem Heinz Dundersztyc. Gdy zakończył swój monolog, wyłączyłam telewizor, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w czarny ekran. Ten człowiek miał rację, moje życie było nudne. Nie chciałam opuszczać tego padołu jako nudziara. Na łożu śmierci chcę wspominać najdziwniejsze chwile mojego życia, a to doświadczenie z pewnością przysporzyło by mi takie. Nie myśląc długo, wyjęłam z kieszeni telefon zapisując adres na wypadek gdyby wyleciał mi z głowy. Uśmiechnęłam się, po czym z entuzjazmem poszłam w wyznaczone miejsce. Zamknęłam za drzwi, klucz chowając pod wycieraczkę. Odetchnęłam świeżym powietrzem. Zazwyczaj wychodziłam tylko do spożywczaka, bądź do kiosku. W tym momencie czułam, że żyję pełnią życia. Jakby cały świat uśmiechał się do mnie, wysyłając do mojego serca nadzieję. Będąc przy drzwiach do budynku zawahałam się. Może to jednak nie najlepszy pomysł? Co jeżeli ja nie nadaję się do... właściwie do czego? Nawet nie wiem co miała bym robić! Zabrałam trzęsącą się dłoń chowając ją do kieszeni. Zrezygnowana odwróciłam się, z zamiarem powrotu do domu. "To najlepsza decyzja.-powtarzałam sobie-I tak byś sobie nie poradziła, Izka." Idąc z spuszczoną głową, dostrzegłam parę trzymającą się za ręce. Nie zwróciła bym na to uwagi. Zazwyczaj ignoruję zakochane w sobie gołąbeczki. Fakt, iż owe osoby to Fineasz i Adyson przybił mnie całkowicie. Nie zwrócili na mnie najmniejszej uwagi, wpatrzony był w swoją dziewczynę. - Coś się stało? - słowa Adyson sprzed dwóch lat słyszałam jakby mówiła mi to teraz. Prosto w twarz. Za każdym razem, widząc ją odtwarzałam to wydarzenie od nowa. - On cię nie chce. Uświadom to sobie. Przez całe lata próbowałaś zawładnąć jego sercem. - wypowiadając te słowa, pchnęła mnie, uśmiechając się złośliwie. - Mi to zajęło... ile? Dwa miesiące. Sama widzisz, przegrałaś. Ja wygrałam. - Nie Adyson. - powiedziałam do siebie, wzrok skupiając na rywalce. - Nie wygrałaś. Zacisnęłam pięści, po czym z hukiem weszłam do środka. Ominęłam schody, wolałam pojechać windą zwłaszcza iż mój przyszły pracodawca mieszkał na najwyższym piętrze. Gdy wysiadłam, zaczęłam szukać wzrokiem jego mieszkania. - 218B, 218B - powtarzałam sobie, by nie zapomnieć. W końcu udało się! Zapukałam kilkukrotnie. Nie było ciężko dosłyszeć hałas dochodzący z środka, trudniej było zdefiniować, czym on jest spowodowany. W końcu po dobrych kilku minutach drzwi otworzyły się. W progu stanęła wysoka dziewczyna o brązowych włosach. Ubrana była głównie na czarno. Miałam wrażenie, że skądś ją kojarzę. Ona prawdopodobnie odwzajemniła to. Wtopiła w moją osobę swoje błękitne oczy jakoby szukała odpowiedzi. - Cześć. - odezwała się w końcu. - Ty pewnie z ogłoszenia. - Owszem. - odpowiedziałam. - Mogę wejść? Ta bez żadnych oporów wpuściła mnie do środka. Mimo, iż był to blok, rozmiar mieszkania sprawiał wrażenie, jakbym znajdowała się w apartamencie. Podłoga sama wręcz zaprowadziła mnie do celu. W przeciągu kilku sekund doszłam do laboratorium. Pomieszczenie z całą pewnością zdobiły inatory porozstawiane przy ścianach. Piękne, białe ściany dodawały dodatkowych centymetrów, dzięki czemu poczułam się jak w nowoczesnym pałacu. Jedynym, który odejmował mi pewności był przeszywający wzrok dziewczyny stojącej obok mnie. Oczywiście, próbowałam to zignorować, jednak stawało się to coraz bardziej natarczywe. Po kilku minutach, jakby ją olśniło. Spojrzała na mnie, tym razem z uśmiechem, po czym zapytała: - My się już wcześniej nie spotkałyśmy? Sięgnęłam pamięcią najbliższe kilka lat życia. Nie pamiętam bym wchodziła w bliższe relacje z nią, ale kto mnie tam wie? - Myślę, że tak. - odparłam. - Jestem Izabela Garcia-Shapiro. - Vanessa Dundersztyc. - odpowiedziała, podając mi rękę. Odwzajemniłam gest. Zanim jednak doszło do rozmowy w której mogłybyśmy lepiej się poznać, do sali wszedł mężczyzna o takim samym kolorze włosów, jak Vanessy. Ubrany był w biały kitel, czym przypominał mi aptekarza. Jego znakiem rozpoznawalnym z całą pewnością był garb. Mimo to, uśmiech nie schodził z jego twarzy. Podszedł do nas bliżej, przyglądając mi się z uwagą. - Dzień dobry. - przywitałam go. - Jestem Izabela. Ja w sprawie... - Ogłoszenia? - zapytał, zakładając ręce na biodra. - Miło mi, szczególnie że jesteś pierwszą chętną. Na te słowa uśmiechnęłam się. Brak konkurencji oznacza szybko zdobyty cel. - Poznałaś już moją córkę, Vanessę, prawda? - mówiąc to, wskazał na brunetkę. Pokiwałam głową. On jakby zastanowił się przez chwilę, po czym powiedział: - Świetnie, przyjmuję cię! - Na prawdę? - zapytałam z niedowierzaniem. Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech. - Oczywiście. - odpowiedział. - Zaczynasz od zaraz! Po tych słowach ruszył w pewnym kierunku. Spojrzałam na Vanessę, ta podsunęła mi, bym poszła za nim. Nie robiąc nic więcej, to właśnie zrobiłam. - Twoja praca nie będzie ciężka. - zaczął. - Potrzebuję kogoś do dopingu. Spojrzałam na niego z podniesioną brwią. Ten nie bacząc na to, kontynuował: - Moim największym marzeniem jest zawładnąć nad okręgiem trzech stanów. Osiągnął bym to, gdyby nie mój nemezis! - tu zatrzymał się, jakby zastanawiał się, czy powiedzieć mi resztę. Na moje szczęście, bądź nie szczęście kontynuował. - To mały dziobak w fedorze. Nie daj się jednak zwieść pozorom! Możesz mi wierzyć na słowo, nie walczę z byle kim! A propo, gdzie jest Pepe? Na te słowa jak na zawołanie szyba została wybita, a przez nią wleciał wyżej wspomniany. Na jego widok, serce mi stanęło. On wyglądał jak... jak Pepe! Ukochany dziobak Fineasza. Dziobak wręcz skamieniał na mój widok. Spojrzałam na Vanessę. Ta nie wzruszona usiadła na fotelu przeglądając moje ulubione pismo. Mój przełożony natomiast korzystając z nieuwagi dziobaka, wziął w dłonie pilot, po czym nacisnął guzik. Z sufitu spadła klatka, idealnie uniemożliwiając Pepe jakąkolwiek akcję. - Witaj Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - zaczął. - Widzę, że podoba ci się nowa pułapka? Dziobakoodporna nawiasem mówiąc. Agent nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Wprost przeciwnie, kipiał złością. Postanowiłam się w to nie mieszać, przynajmniej póki co. - Zapewne zastanawiasz się po co mi sterty papieru toaletowego? - kontynuował, patrząc na swojego nemezis. - Jak pewnie zdajesz sobie sprawę, wiele niedocenianych rzeczy, np. ręcznik, sedes czy papier toaletowy. Czy ktoś z nas wyobraża sobie życie bez nich? Tu spojrzał na mnie jakby oczekiwał potwierdzenia swych słów. Nie myśląc długo przytaknęłam. Dundersztyc pokazał kciuk podniesiony w górę, po czym kontynuował swój monolog: - Posiądę wszystkie te przedmioty, które wyżej wymieniłem. Oczywiście nie zostawię ludzi na pastwę losu. Te produkty będą dostępne, jednak... - W tym momencie zrobił dramatyczną pauzę, po czym kontynuował. - Będą one sprzedawane w cenie 100 000 za sztukę! Gdy już uzbieram odpowiednią sumkę zostanę miliarderem i najzwyczajniej w świecie kupię sobie Okręg Trzech Stanów. Czyż to nie jest genialny plan? Spojrzałam na agenta. Ten bezradnie grzebał w swej fedorze szukając jakiegokolwiek sprzętu. Na próżno. Mówiąc szczerze, mi samej plan mojego przełożonego nie był na rękę. Nie mogłam pozwolić, by wcielił swój plan w życie, musiałam zadziałać. Klatka w której przetrzymywany był Pepe nie była duża, tak więc zwierzę siedząc stykało fedorą o sufit. Korzystając z tego, iż Dundersztyc zajęty był mówieniem do siebie, podeszłam bliżej dziobaka. On zdawał się nawet mnie nie zauważać. Złapałam klatkę w dłonie. Zimny metal dawał się we znaki, jednak ciężar był nie odczuwalny. Jednym zwinnym ruchem podniosłam małe więzienie oswabadzając agenta. Dziobak spojrzał na mnie wytrzeszczając szeroko oczy. Wyglądał jakby miał pretensje do siebie, iż nie pomyślał o tak łatwym rozwiązaniu. Po nie całych kilku sekundach oboje skupiliśmy wzrok na Doktorze D. On nawet nas nie zauważył, zbyt zajęty był prawieniem monologu o swoich rodzicach, którzy jak sam twierdzi, zabraniali mu korzystania z toalety. Pepe zamrugał kilka razy oczami, po czym z całą swoją siłą kopnął naukowca w twarz. - Ale jak to zrobiłeś?! Ta klatka była dziobako odporna! - krzyknął, podnosząc się z podłogi. Dziobak zachęcił go do walki skinieniem ręki żywcem wyjętym z chińskich filmów. Ich bójka nie była długa. Kilka przepychanek, po czym doszło do spektakularnego zniszczenia inatora. - A niech cię Pepe Panie Dziobaku! - wrzasnął Dundersztyc za odlatującym na plecaku rakietowym agentem. - A co do ciebie.. - tu zwrócił się do mnie. - Tak wiem, jestem zwolniona. - przerwałam mu, po czym wyszłam. Pozostanie tam chociażby minuty dłużej nie było by stosowne. Nie oglądając się za siebie wróciłam do domu. Spojrzałam na zegar. Zrobiło się dość późno, nawet nie zauważyłam, że na zewnątrz było już ciemno. Umyłam się, przebrałam w piżamę, po czym położyłam się do łóżka. Byłam wyczerpana, zasnęłam z nadzieją na lepsze jutro. Część 2 Światło zawitało do mojego pokoju budząc mnie swymi radosnymi promieniami. Gdy tylko poczułem jego ciepło na powiekach, otworzyłem oczy i podniosłem się z łóżka. Nigdy nie byłem typem człowieka potrafiącym przespać cały dzień. Mnie roznosiła energia, którą emanowałem. Tak przynajmniej twierdzi moja matka. Sam jednak uważam, że to nic nadzwyczajnego, w końcu dobrze jest być kreatywnym. Po kilku minutach spędzonych w toalecie zszedłem na dół na śniadanie. Cała rodzina była już w komplecie, jednak wszyscy stwarzali wrażenie niedospanych. Dziwne, przecież przespali noc. - Dlaczego zawsze jemy śniadanie tak wcześnie? - zapytała z niezadowoleniem moja starsza siostra Fretka. - Abyś nie narzekała, że dzień jest za krótki. - stwierdziła mama podając tosty na stół. Mówiąc szczerze, dziwię się Fretce. Nie musi przecież jeść z nami śniadania, mieszka sama od dwóch lat. Gdy pytam taty czemu mimo wszystko przychodzi do nas na każdy posiłek, odpowiada że jeszcze nie radzi sobie w kuchni. Przecież gdyby tylko chciała, wraz z Ferbem wybudowali byśmy jej samo gotujący się obiad, lub robota usługującemu jej. Ona jednak zawsze była przeciwna naszym wynalazkom. Szkoda. Z uśmiechem na ustach podszedłem do rodzinnego stołu. Moje rodzeństwo wręcz spało na talerzach, a tata bez reszty wciągnięty był w czytanie porannej gazety. Jedynie mama zdawała się mnie zauważyć. - Dzień dobry słonko. - przywitała mnie, podając mi tosta. - Jak spałeś? - Nie mam na co narzekać. - odpowiedziałem. - Miałem cudowny sen. Śniły mi się latające koty, które rzucały wszystkim kebaby. - To musiało być piękne. - nagle odezwała się Fretka podnosząc twarz znad talerza. - I było. - stwierdziłem, przeżuwając jedzenie. Śniadanie przebiegło klasycznie, jak każde inne. Porozmawialiśmy o mało istotnych rzeczach, po czym wszyscy zajęli się swoimi codziennymi czynnościami. Ja natomiast wraz z bratem usiedliśmy w cieniu drzewa w naszym ogródku. - Pamiętasz gdy codziennie budowaliśmy wynalazki? - zapytałem. Dziwnym trafem akurat dziś "wzięło mnie" na wspomnienia. Kolejka górka, prywatna plaża, własna resteuracja, wehikuł czasu, podróż dokoła świata... Ciężko uwierzyć, że to wszystko już przeminęło, a pamiętam jakby to było wczoraj. Tyle radości sprawiało nam budowanie tych wszystkich wynalazków. Jednak to raczej moi przyjaciele czerpali z tego uciechę, mnie radowało zupełnie co innego, a raczej ktoś. Miałem wtedy 12 lat, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego jakim jestem szczęściarzem. Teraz żałuję. Jej kruczoczarne włosy i niebieskie jak morze oczy śnią mi się każdej nocy i każdego ranka zadaję sobie pytanie, dlaczego? Dlaczego już mnie nie odwiedza? Dlaczego nie pyta "Co robicie"? Tylko to było moją motywacją. Jej uśmiech, jej słowa, jej siła. Teraz to utraciłem. Wraz z naszą przyjaźnią umarła część mnie. Z moich rozmyślań wyrwał mnie dźwięk otwieranej furtki. Jak najszybciej podniosłem się z miejsca mając nadzieję, że wróciła. Niestety, przeliczyłem się. W progu stanął Buford z swoim tępym wyrazem twarzy. - Cześć wam. - przywitał się bez emocji w głosie. - Co robicie? - To nie to samo. - powiedziałem do siebie pod nosem. Brunet spojrzał na mnie ze zdziwieniem, więc jak najszybciej przykleiłem uśmiech na twarz. - Cześć Buford. Po co przyszłeś? - Przyszedłeś. - poprawił mnie. Zabawne, niby uważany jest za szkolnego łobuza, a poprawia wszystkich w kwestiach gramatyki. - Przyszedłeś tu po to, by mnie poprawić? - zapytałem, ponownie siadając pod drzewem. - Nie, właściwie to chciałem zapytać po co Baljeet poszedł do Izabeli. Na dźwięk tych słów momentalnie podniosłem się z miejsca. - Myślałem, że może ty wiesz. - mówił dalej Buford. - W końcu kiedyś ty i Izabela... Nie chciałem nawet tego słuchać, poniesiony emocjami, a jednocześnie ciekawością wyszedłem z ogródka sprawdzić o co chodzi. Gdy byłem już przy ulicy dostrzegłem Baljeeta przed którymi Iza zamknęła drzwi. Wyglądał na zawiedzionego i przygnębionego. Ze spuszczoną głową podszedł w naszym kierunku. - I jak? - zapytałem zapominając o powiedzeniu klasycznego "cześć". - Co z nią? On jedynie wzruszył ramionami, wzdychając. - Może po prostu do niej pójdź i sam się zapytaj? - zaproponował nagle Buford. Przez chwilę zastanowiłem się nad tą opcją. Faktycznie, normalny człowiek poszedł by do niej i obgadał całą tę sprawę, jednak nie ja. Nie potrafiłem się przemóc i pierwszy zagadać. Nie mogłem jednak powiedzieć tego na głos. Jeszcze wzięli by mnie za tchórza. - Nie. - odparłem krótko. - Skoro ona nie chce, nie powinienem się narzucać. Powiedziałem, po czym wraz z resztą wróciliśmy do ogródka. Mówiąc szczerze, byłem zawiedziony. Miałem nadzieję, że Baljeet coś zdziała dzięki czemu Izka do nas wróci. No cóż, muszę się przyzwyczaić i zacząć żyć inaczej. Baljeet, Ferb, Buford, ogniki.. Oni wszyscy pogodzili się z jej utratą, tylko ja wciąż żyję złudzeniem. Najwyższy czas z tym skończyć. - To jak? - powiedział nagle Baljeet. - Idziemy? Spojrzałem na niego ze zdziwieniem. Ten najprawdopodobniej zauważył fakt, iż nic nie rozumiem, odpowiedział na niezadane przeze mnie pytanie. - Mieliśmy dziś iść na mecz. - stwierdził. - Gra wasza ulubiona drużyna. Ah tak. Beysboll. Ukochana gra amerykańczyków, która ostatnimi czasy zaczyna mnie nudzić. Uśmiechnąłem się lekko po czym odpowiedziałem. - Wy idźcie. Ja muszę coś załatwić. Cała trójka zgodnie pokiwała głową, po czym opuścili ogródek. Ja natomiast wyciągnąłem telefon po czym zadzwoniłem do swojej dziewczyny - Adyson. - Halo. - odebrała po trzech sygnałach. - Cześć Adyson. - przywitałem ją. - Czekaj na mnie na przystanku, zaraz będę. Nie czekając na jej odpowiedź rozłączyłem się. Dla wielu może wydawać się to dziwne, jednak tak właśnie wyglądał nasz związek. Ona zgadzała się na wszystko co mówiłem i nie wykazywała inicjatywy by cokolwiek zmienić. Jeżeli jej to odpowiadało, mnie tym bardziej. Nie chciałem kazać jej czekać, więc jak najszybciej wyszedłem. Przystanek całe szczęście nie był daleko, więc szybko się spotkaliśmy. Ona już tam na mnie czekała. - Fineasz! - przywitała mnie ciepłym uśmiechem, po czym przytuliła mnie. - Jak się dziś czujesz? Mam nadzieję, że nic ci nie dolega. - Wszystko jest w jak najlepszym porządku. - zapewniłem ją. Złapaliśmy się za ręce, po czym zgodnie ruszyliśmy w kierunku miasta sami nie wiedząc w jakim celu. Lubiłem się czasem z nią powłóczyć. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym, taktowałem ją jak najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Nie ma wątpliwości, zajmowała szczególne miejsce w moim życiu, jednak nigdy nie obdarzyłem jej miłością. Związałem się z nią w ostatniej klasie gimnazjum tylko po to, by wzbudzić zazdrość w Izabeli. Miałem nadzieję, że wtedy znów zacznie zwracać na mnie uwagę. Myliłem się. Potem pozostało już tylko przyzwyczajenie. W końcu to dość wygodne, mieć dziewczynę która jest na każde moje skinienie. Dlatego jej nie odtrąciłem. Przynajmniej narazie. Podczas naszego spaceru, moje serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Minąłem ją, spojrzała na mnie. Izabela. Odwróciłem wzrok starając się udać iż jej nie widzę. Nie chciałem pokazać słabości, nie mogła się dowiedzieć, że za nią tęsknię. To ona miała okazać inicjatywę odbudowy naszej relacji. Nie odwrotnie. Jednak coś było nie tak. Czułem jej lodowate spojrzenie. Jej chłód ogarniał mnie całego, jakby chciała mi coś powiedzieć. Dopiero gdy zniknęła z mojego pola widzenia poczułem, iż Adyson nienaturalnie mocno ściska moją dłoń. - Idiotka. - powiedziała. - Mówisz o Izabeli? - zapytałem nie mogąc uwierzyć w to co słyszę. Przecież były przyjaciółkami, razem należały do zastępu ogników. - Odwróciła się od wszystkich bez powodu. Z przyjaciółki stała się moim wrogiem. - powiedziała nie patrząc na mnie. - Nie chcę jej znać. - Nie wierzę, by nie miała powodu. Coś musiało się stać. - Mógłbyś przestać jej bronić? - zapytała z wyrzutem patrząc na mnie jak na potwora. Praz pierwszy wszczęła między nami kłótnie. - Mam dość tego ciągłego mówienia o tej żmijii. Z resztą, rób co chcesz. Po tych słowach Adyson wyminęła mnie wracając do domu. Nie miałem ochoty jej doganiać i urządzać romantycznych scen. Podobnie jak ona, poszedłem do domu. Podczas drogi nie myślałem o niczym szczególnym. Bardziej przejąłem się tym, iż godziny przeminęły bez mojej świadomości. No cóż, tym razem nie wykorzystałem dnia. Gdy przekroczyłem próg podwórka, mój humor szybko się poprawił. Dostrzegłem Ferba, Buforda i Baljeet'a trzymających w dłoniach narzędzia. - Znane są tysiące sposobów zabijania czasu, ale nikt nie wie, jak go wskrzesić. - powiedział na przywitanie Ferb, po czym dodał - Albert Einstein? - On mówi, że dzisiaj coś zbudujemy. - przetłumaczył Buford. Na te słowa zaśmiałem się. Widząc ich wszystkich w prawie całym składzie obudziły się we mnie najpiękniejsze wspomnienia. Nie czekając długo wszyscy wzięliśmy się za budowanie. Po kilku minutach wynalazek stał już gotowy. Wielki skuter napędzany na papier toaletowy.... nagle został postrzelony zielonym promieniem i zniknął. Wszyscy staliśmy w bezruchu przypatrując się temu dziwnemu zjawisku. - O, tu jesteś Pepe. - powiedział nagle Baljeet. Dziobak wrócił do ogródka wydając przy tym swój charakterystyczny dźwięk. Mój brat wziął go w ramiona. - To ja lecę. - oznajmił Buford. - O 23.00 zaczyna się film. - Filmy o 23? - zapytał zdziwiony Baljeet. - Czy ty nie jesteś na to za młody? - Tak, jak najbardziej. - odpowiedziałem za niego śmiejąc się. - To film o wojnie. - powiedział zażenowany, po czym wyszedł. Nie długo po nim z ogródka wyszedł Baljeet, a Ferb zajął się swoimi sprawami w które wolę nie wnikać. Ja natomiast jak zwykle umyłem się, zjadłem kolację, po czym położyłem się. Coś jednak nie dawało mi zasnąć, miałem wrażenie, że ktoś tu ze mną jest. Nie myliłem się, dokładnie o 03.00 w nocy zadzwonił telefon. By nie obudził całej reszty, jak najszybciej odebrałem. Jednak to co usłyszałem, całkowicie mnie zgubiło. Izabela. Ona. Nie żyje. Na te słowa upuściłem telefon na podłogę. Nie mogłem w to uwierzyć, przecież jeszcze dziś ją widziałem. Nie mogła tak po prostu zostawić mnie bez wyjaśnień. Nie ona... Izabela... Pogrzeb odbył się po trzech dniach. Z tego co mi powiedziano, Izabela zasnęła we śnie, jednak ani jej matka, ani babcia nie chciały wyjawić na co umarła. Ceremonia dobiegła już końca, ale ja wciąż jestem nad jej grobem. Co chwila słyszę jej cichy szept: - Co dzisiaj robicie? Mam wrażenie, że siedzi obok mnie. Nie mogę się z tym pogodzić, nie chcę. - Fineasz. Usłyszałem za sobą znajomy głos. W głębi serca miałem nadzieję, że to Izabela, jednak zawiodłem się. Adyson posłała mi mały uśmiech próbując mnie pocieszyć. Usiadła obok mnie wraz ze mną wpatrując się w mogiłę. - Kochałem ją. - powiedziałem. Może to dziwne, ale potrzebowałem się przed kimś wygadać. Nie potrafiłem się powstrzymać, jak przez cały pogrzeb nie uroniłem ani jednej łzy, tak teraz zapłakałem rzewnymi łzami. - Była moją pierwszą miłością. Nigdy nie zapomnę naszej historii. Najnieszczęśliwszej historii miłosnej jaka się kiedykolwiek wydarzyła. - dopiero w tym momencie poczułem słoń Adysnon na moim ramieniu. Położyłem na niej swoją. - Więc mi wierzysz? Ona jedynie westchnęła, po czym odpowiedziała mi wyciszonym tonem. - Dopuszczam do siebie myśl, że faktycznie tak mogło być. Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - opowiadania Kategoria:Pełnometrażowe